


Take Two

by Catharia_Aurorina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Divorced Jumin Han, Divorced MC, F/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharia_Aurorina/pseuds/Catharia_Aurorina
Summary: It was a cold and cloudy day when a young woman glanced out the window of a high rise building. MC glanced down at her wristwatch as she made her way towards the shared break room. It was now past the designated work hours yet she stayed at the office to finish up the remaining work for the week. She returned to her desk and continued on with her work until she had finished.MC was only able to glance up from her work when the clock struck 9:30 PM. The brunette turned off her desktop before grabbing her purse and work bag before making her way out of the office, waving at her remaining co-workers as she left the building. The young woman walked unto the busy streets of downtown Seoul, watching the people make their way through the streets who were seemingly lost in their own worlds as they continued on in their way.A sudden drop of rain hit the crown of MC’s head before she felt being pelted by the heavy downpour of water. The abrupt shower forced MC to run for the nearest cover and pressed her back against the brick wall of a nearby building. The brunette watched as the rain pelted the pavement before searching her purse for the umbrella she had packed for that day.





	

* * *

It was a cold and cloudy day when a young woman glanced out the window of a high rise building. MC glanced down at her wristwatch as she made her way towards the shared break room. It was now past the designated work hours yet she stayed at the office to finish up the remaining work for the week. She returned to her desk and continued on with her work until she had finished.

MC was only able to glance up from her work when the clock struck 9:30 PM. The brunette turned off her desktop before grabbing her purse and work bag before making her way out of the office, waving at her remaining co-workers as she left the building. The young woman walked unto the busy streets of downtown Seoul, watching the people make their way through the streets who were seemingly lost in their own worlds as they continued on in their way.

A sudden drop of rain hit the crown of MC’s head before she felt being pelted by the heavy downpour of water. The abrupt shower forced MC to run for the nearest cover and pressed her back against the brick wall of a nearby building. The brunette watched as the rain pelted the pavement before searching her purse for the umbrella she had packed for that day.

MC took a tentative step into the wet side walk, ensuring that she properly opened the umbrella  before continuing her way home. She eyed a nearby building as she passed it before stopping in front of it and entering. It was a hotel building which she frequented and the venue where she threw her first party for the RFA.

* * *

 

The brunette’s eyes turned soft as she turned away to continue her walk towards the hotel restaurant as thoughts swirled around her head. MC folded the damp umbrella and placed it in her purse before being lead into a table by a hostess. She is immediately offered the menu by the young woman before she walked away shortly after MC ordered a glass of chardonnay.

As soon as the glass of wine appeared on the table top MC took a quick sip before ordering her dinner before glancing at the scenery outside. A chill suddenly passed through her body feeling as if someone’s gaze on her but she quickly ignored it. The brunette took a sip from her glass of wine, lowering her eyes to watch the clear liquid swirl in her wine glass before allowing her thoughts to drift away.

Was the feeling of coldness from the rain or was it from the empty feeling in her chest?

She didn’t know. 

It had been five years since she last worked as the party planner for the RFA yet she remained in contact with it’s members after leaving. MC pursued her career as an event planner which was a well paying job that allowed her to continue her hobby on a professional level. The profession allowed her to meet other people but also build her connections yet it was such a demanding job that left her with no time to even purse any personal relationships.

Speaking of relationships.

The ring on her finger was no longer present and the thought of it made her slightly sentimental. The relationship between her and Jumin deteriorated slowly and the media somehow got a hold of it but with her ex-husband’s connections, the tabloids remained fairly tame.  There was no fight that broke out or anything dramatic between the two but rather it was as if the feelings merely died out.

The marriage had lasted three years and for the first two, everything was fine. It was only the third year that both of them began to slowly drift away. MC does not blame Jumin since she too was busy with her own job and neither of them had time for the other. It was only half a year ago that the couple decided to file for divorce and their relationship did not end on bitter terms yet it left a small gaping hole in MC’s chest ever since. It had been neither or both of their fault for not settling down and conversing to one another.

Jumin had been too busy with his work to the point where he would come back to the penthouse only three times a week and both his calls and texts to MC became even less frequent. His smiles became rare and he barely spoke to her, choosing to communicate with his wife through Jaehee instead. 

On the other hand, MC slowly began to frequent Rika’s apartment over the comfortable flat of her husband to forget the missing presence of her husband. She had continued to surround herself with work like him, planning various events along side the RFA parties to ensure the satisfaction of all the guests. The only time where the two would interact is through the group chat but that also proved that the couple was quite standoffish with one another. The last few months had been difficult but MC managed to revert back to the lifestyle before she married Jumin which suited her just fine.

MC was suddenly disrupted from her thoughts when a server approached her, carrying a tray that held her dinner. The man presents her plate then places an ice bucket containing a bottle of chardonnay causing her to look up at the man in confusion.

“Um…I’m sorry but I did not order this.”

“Ah, I apologize but this was sent over to your table by a gentleman.” came the crisp reply from the server who motioned to the upscale bar within the restaurant before leaving.

Bright eyes met dark gray ones from across the room. Confusion wreaked MC’s mind as she kept the man’s gaze for a few more seconds before motioning for him to join her at her table and turning her attention to the plate before her. She heard his footsteps as he approached the table before turning her attention to her ex-husband who seated himself from across the table, calling a server to bring him an empty wineglass.

“Is this how you start conversations?” MC started as she tipped her glass of wine towards him. “A pleasant surprise to see you.”

“A pleasure to see you too, MC.” Jumin spoke as he ran a hand through his locks before meeting his ex-wife’s. “What brings you here?”

“Just dining out.” The brunette answered as she took a bite of the baked Chicken Alfredo. “How about you, Jumin?”

“The same as you.”

Unnerving silence surrounds the two even after the server came pour a glass of wine and leaving Jumin his meal, which he ordered earlier at the bar. The two continued with their meal with only the sound of their utensils clinking against the porcelain dishes, emptying the bottle of wine rather quickly. MC finally took a moment to look up from her plate only to catch the Director of the C&R watching her with an unreadable expression.

“What is it?”

“How have you been doing?”

“I have been doing well but busy with work, like you Jumin.” MC spoke softly as she took a sip of her wine swirling the liquid within the glassware. “I hope you and Elizabeth the Third are doing well.”

“She is currently with Assistant Kang at the moment.” The Director answered while wiping his mouth with a napkin before dropping it back unto his lap. “She misses you.”

“How about you?” MC smiled jokingly as she pressed the cool glass against her lips, a second too late to realize the weight of her words that her slightly drunken mind formulated. 

An awkward pause.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” MC smiled weakly as she lowered her glass, noting the tense shoulders of the man across the table. “ I shouldn’t have-”

“I do.” The man interrupts with no hesitation evident in his voice and watchful ash-coloured orbs meet MC’s surprised ones. “I missed you.“ 

Another pause until MC immediately averts her eyes from the man  before downing her glass of wine. The  woman reaches for the nearly empty bottle of Chardonnay with a slightly shaky hand, adamant in not meeting her ex-husband’s unreadable stormy gaze. It would have been better if they separated on more bitter terms, forcing both of them to avoid each other like the plague instead of playing this cruel game of emotions.

“Heh…You shouldn’t joke about that .” MC whispers weakly as a shaky smile appears on her face, immediately turning her attention to scenery outside the bay window.

“I was not joking.”

A sigh leaves the woman’s painted lips as she keeps her gaze on the wet streets. This was the first time in months that Jumin had spoken directly to her in regards to their separation.

“We’re _**divorced,**_ Jumin.” MC holds back another sigh from escaping while meeting the man’s impassive stare. “Our divorce is a fact. We cannot change the past.”

“…Are you dictating that what I am feeling isn’t real then, MC?“ 

The tension in the air was almost palpable and the brunette was not ready for such a confrontation. It had been six months and MC cursed herself for not being strong enough to retain that apathetic façade she had on an hour ago.  
“I-I should start going now, excuse me.” The brunette shakes her head as she pulls out a large bill from her purse before placing it on the table then getting up and gathering her belongings.

Gathering whatever courage and composure she had, MC gave Jumin a smile with a slight bow of her head before briskly walking away towards the exit. It was a bad move on her part, inviting her ex-husband to her table and conversing with him in friendly conversation which drifted to a sensitive subject.  
  


MC dug through her purse for her umbrella to open it and take a step into the wet pavement. The brunette was only able to take a few steps before she felt a hand on her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

“I do not care for other’s opinion nor approval.” The grip on MC’s wrist remained and the voice of the man that was once her husband came to a lower baritone, whispering.  "You always smile but it never reaches your eyes anymore.“

"A wonderful observation on your part, Mr. Han." 

"Stop calling me that.” The grip on the brunette’s wrist tightened, Jumin ducked underneath the protection of the umbrella forcing MC to lift it up higher.

“I have to go home.”

“Not until you talk to me.”

“We have been talking.” A small glint appeared in the man’s eyes after hearing the spirited remark. “For the past hour.”

“About our relationship, MC.”

“There is no relationship between us.”

“Then why are you running away?”

Han Jumin’s grip on her wrist made her experience a faint yet sharp pain in her chest but she quickly disregarded it. It was almost like rubbing salt into a mending wound, not quite painful yet it still remained throbbing at the contact. 

“Look at me, MC.”

MC felt the touch of the Director’s fingers underneath her chin, forcing her to look up into the man’s dark eyes. The man’s gentle touch sent a spark of warmth down her face and unto her neck, wanting to pull away from the hypnotic gaze.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I miss you.” MC felt a prickle in her eyes and a small weak chuckle bubble past her lips at the words.

“You just can’t decide this out of nowhere.”

“You’re right. ” The man’s eyes bore into her own deeply, keeping her gaze. “That’s why I want to know.”

“Know what exactly?”

“If you missed me as well.”

**There it was.**

The question which MC had been trying to avoid ever since dinner had started. No, it was the question she had been avoiding for the past _six months_ ever since the separation. Now, here was her ex-husband, one of the Directors of South Korea’s biggest companies, cornering her by the entrance of a hotel, underneath the pouring rain with only less than half a meter between them.

It was a ridiculous situation and if MC had a chance to tell her past self then she would have laughed. She had once married this man and she knew how persistent he was in regards to what he wanted. Separated or not, MC still knew him better than others and it made her contented and happy.

The raven-haired man’s appearance had not changed much from when she last saw him and if not he looked more handsome. He still dressed in the same dark colours, hair in disarray and eyes brightly shining as he watched her. She recognized the look from when they were known to be Mr. and Mrs. Han and it both moved and warmed her heart. 

Longing. An emotion which she rarely felt ever since she left the man in front of her. She had danced around the subject long enough and it was getting difficult to lie to herself. She loved him dearly even after all those years and she was more than willing to take another shot at their relationship.

“I missed you as well.”  MC watched as Jumin was taken back from her sudden response. She enjoyed the once stoic man’s face go through a range of emotions, until it finally settled on a small _familiar_ smile.

* * *

 

B O N U S  S C E N E

“Shall I drop you off?” The raven-haired man slips the woman’s hand into his arm while rolling her eyes which were dancing in amusement.

“You cannot drive, Mr. Han.”

The two share a sidelong glance as they stand at a stoplight before chuckling among themselves then turning their attention to the less than busy streets. Both basked in the comfortable presence of the other as they stood rather closely to one another, almost shoulder to shoulder. 

“Your mouth has become quite cheeky, MC.” The brunette felt an arm wrap loosely around her waist before she was being pulled closer to the warm body next to her. 

“Only when I converse with men such as yourself, Mr. Han.”

 “I could find ways to keep it busy then.” The director soon hears a loud gasp and a playful hit against his shoulder making him smile fondly at the woman he loved and still love.”

“JUMIN!!


End file.
